Dreaming of darkness
by bedtimestorys
Summary: Slashfic.Erik had always hated Raoul,Untill the dreams started,the erotic,mindblowing dreams.The dreams that could keep him staring wide eyed at the ceiling for hours,wondering why in gods name was this happening to him? R&R!


Hello!

I do not own Raoul or Erik (even if I wish i did)

Enjoy :)

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

To put it simply, Raoul had absolutly no idea what was wrong with him.

Sitting in a comfortable chair, in his gorgeous manner, With a beautiful soon to be blushing bride sleeping sweetly in the next room. Raoul felt..._empty_. More then that, it was as if he was incomplete, as if a piece of him was missing.

As he had done for the past three weeks, he drew. Art had always helped him through his problems. Only this time, it didn't help at all. He found himself drawing intense, beautiful, angry eyes, surrounded by darkness. Raoul drew Candle lit caves, and moonlight.

It was always in the darkness, it was always beautiful.

Raoul had tried to fool himself and say he was tramatized, that the events of that fateful night had mentally scarred him in some way. He knew he couldn't deny it forever though, this was not fear, not trama. This was obsession, need, lust, but mostly. This was _desire._

Running his fingers through his thick bonde hair Raoul sighed loudly, Glancing through the open door at his side. Raoul could see Christine, fast asleep,moonlight coming from the open window shining on her pale, perfect face. _even in darkness, light finds her._

About a week after the proformance of Don Joan Triumpahnt, with Christine living with him, he had started to wonder if he had gone mad. For weeks, he had sulked, him! A vicomte never sulked. Yet, he couldn't help the wave of depression that washed over him.

Then the god damned cursed thoughts had started, thoughts that could cause even a grown man to blush. Thoughts about candle lit rooms, about cold against warm skin, about music sang into his ear. Dirty, horrid, cursed, disgusting....wonderful thoughts. That made his heart race and drove him mad.

It was a craving, his whole body needed to hear that music again. It was an emptyness he would do anything to fill, almost anything. _Not that never that!_ though no matter how much Raoul could deny it, no matter how much he could shout his hatred at the top of his lungs.

Raoul couldn't hide from his thoughts, or his dreams.

My god the dreams! they were something else all together, the went passed simple fantasy because they felt far to real. As if he skin really was being caressed by gloved hands. Or as if that melodic, magnificent voice moaned from above him. It was a sweet form of torture, yet torture none theless.

Three weeks, of not being able to blink without picturing blue eyes. Three weeks, of not being able to sleep without waking up panting, wide eyed and sweaty. This was his curse, for stealing Christine from that man. This was his curse he would have to live with. Desire.

Wishing he could clean himself of this forbidden obsession, Raoul despretely searched his mind. Many times he had thought about marching up to the old Opera House, and screaming for hours till the Phantom found him. But he could never think of what to say, it always left him breathless. Even in his imagination, Raoul always backed down.

He felt weak, vulnerable, what upset him was the fact he did not wish to grow strong again, to hide his emotions away. He wished for someone to protect him. Raoul snorted at the thought, lazily throughing the sketchbook on the table beside him, nearly knocking over a lamp.

Imagine a De Changly! intrested in a man! in an insane, murdurous, evil, beautiful man. A man that had stolen his heart away without even trying, hell! the man had stolen his heart well trying to kill him.

Raoul leaned his head back agianst the chair, a frustrated sigh escaping his lips. It was so painfully obvious, he couldn't ignore it any longer. It was a searing pain inside of him, Raoul wanted him, craved him.

"No!".

Somehow saying the words aloud made them more absolute. Shaking Raoul closed his eyes, he had come dangerously close to excepting it. That was something Raoul could not do, except this...predicament. He tried to tell himself it was nothing, just some crazy fantasy. Or brain tumor, who knows, Raoul just wasn't ready to believe.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shifting, Erik placed his head in his hands, breathing out a wary sigh. He had just awoken from that same dream, the dream he had been having far to often. As always, it left him breathless and his heart pounding.

Damn the Vicomte! Damn the man to the depths of hell, Erik thought bitterly. Being as it was all that mans fault he was having dreams like this at all. The man had obviously intended it. Those large green eyes staring at him with such innocence, the prefect body hidden under the well tailored cloths.

When Raoul and Christine had left, Erik had felt sure he would never be well again. Erik was left with an ache in his heart, as if a piece of him was missing. Yet it was not for Christine he mourned.

Erik found himself constantly thinking of Raoul, at first the thoughts had not been pleasent. Going over reasons to hate him, remembering the mans large part in destroying Eriks life.

Untill the dreams started, those erotic, mindblowing dreams. The dreams that could keep him staring wide eyed at the ceiling for hours, wondering why in gods name was this happening to him?

Of course Erik had just decided that he was attracted to Raoul, and that was shocking enough. Yet it had now become clear that he wanted so much more then the dreams. Erik wanted to run his hands over that fit young body, wanted to capture those full lips in his own.

_It was so wrong, _Erik thought, _That the man that ruined me, holds such controll over me now_. Even if Erik tried to fight it, he couldn't hide from his dreams. And something was starting to occure to him, what if this was more then a simple attraction?

The idea terrified him, to move on from Christine only to get heart broken by her lover. It didn't feel like he had felt with Christine, Christine had been a pet project. She had been his plan to find happiness, he had shaped her. Erik had made Christine who she was. Had thought things through again and again.

Raoul had come out of nowere, and Eriks suddon emotions had competely shocked him. This was something Erik hadn't planned, something he hadn't forseen and something he couldn't stop. Even though it scared Erik, frightened him. This was an adventure.

"Let the games begin"

Erik whispered into the silence, his words echoed over the cave walls. Erik smiled.

This could be fun.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hoped you liked it! please review, and I would love you're help on how to continue.

What do you think should happen next? R&R!!


End file.
